The Ultimate Scheme
by mystical01
Summary: The twins play a trick on Kyouya: they make him the princess of their club's upcoming play! With help from one of the most improbable sources, this scheme might turn out better than expected! Pairings: Haruhi/Tamaki/Kyouya/Twins. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **Welcome to my first OHSHC fanfic :3 It started out as a one-shot, but my idea got too complicated lol XD Please R&R and I hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer: **It's sad to say, but I do not own OHSHC or its characters.

**Title: **The ultimate scheme  
**By:** Mythical01  
**Anime/manga: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing:** Haruhi/Tamaki/Kyouya  
**Rating:** T**  
Complete Summary:** The twins have successfully tricked everyone…everyone except Kyouya. Disappointed in not being able to catch the shadow king off guard, they concoct THE ultimate scheme, but, as always, something unexpected happens and the plan might backfire…or better: it might turn out more effective than ever imagined with a little "help" from the most improbable source. Please R&R.

**The ultimate scheme**

By: Mystical01

Chapter 1: 

Tricking people was as simple as 1, 2, and 3 for the Hitachiin twins; they did it all the time. From faking fights to pretending to be involved in a forbidden relationship, they constantly provoked comic reactions from their spectators. The members of their dear host club were not an exception. Each and every one of their responses to their numerous bluffs were highly appreciated by the two devils, except for one that had disturbed them greatly. After witnessing the Brotherly Love scene for the first time, Haruhi's left eye had twitched, Tamaki was utterly amazed, Honey-sempai was jumping up and down out of excitement and they had managed to get an "hmm" out of Mori-sempai. But Kyouya was the only remaining placid member that, after scribbling down some quick sentences in his notebook, had only given one disappointing comment: "work on it," had said the shadow king, moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sure, they had once caught Kyouya half asleep and had hauled him to a commoner's mall, but before they could carry out their well planned conspiracy, Tono had gotten hold of the microphone fellow and pleaded the latter to announce the loss of a 180cm tall kid with glasses. It cracked them up good, but they were also quite displeased, for they hadn't been able to carry out their mischievous plan that day. However, it wouldn't be the case this time. They brought about THE ultimate scheme of all time dubbed "The Trick Kyouya Project" and everything had been carefully and minutely put in place to increase the success rate of this marvellous complot.

The door of the host club opened, giving way to a horde of bishounen crazed girls, all rushing into the voluminous room and joining the host they were infatuated with. Once all the costumers were comfortably seated next to their designated host, the Hitachiin twin figured it was time to make the announcement that would set their plans in action.

"Hello dear customers," started Kaoru, a thick grin covering his visage.

"We are proud to present to you wonderful news…" continued Hikaru, looking around the room and watching the curious looks on everyone's faces.

"Kyouya will be playing the princess in our upcoming play," said the twins in unison, throwing a quick glance over at Kyouya, who had stopped writing, for his pencil's tip had been crushed into pieces the moment he heard the word "princess".

All the girls started to squeal, many fainting from overexcitement and a few of them were frantically clapping their hands while yelling "KYAAA!" The twins couldn't help but smirk as they felt a wrathful glare coming their way. _"Part A complete," _thought Kaoru, grinning.

oOoOo

Each host was impeccably dressed in attractive ninja suits, giving off an "I'll protect you behind the shadows" impression, which was a perfect Moe inspiring feat. _"Perfect," _assumed Kyouya, noting down the girls' reactions. Looking forward to discovering new ways to attract guests, Kyouya let himself slightly frown out of deep concentration. Suddenly, the twins stood up and started a speech. Intrigued by what they had to say, he turned a new page in his notebook and started writing down their announcement until they got to the word "princess". The word echoed in his head before he realized he had crushed his pencil flat out of vexation. After giving the twins a discrete glare, Kyouya spontaneously grabbed another crayon and began to scribble down his revenge plan. _"They aren't getting away with this,"_ thought the shadow king, chuckling viciously under his breath.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" asked a client, slightly worried for her host.

Kyouya stopped writing, glancing over at the club prince, remotely curious.

"Oh, I'm fine, my mountain lily. The announcement just surprised me a bit," said Tamaki, getting out of his short daze.

"_Suou's acting quite strangely,"_ presumed Kyouya, putting down the statement in his black journal.

oOoOo

"This is brilliant," declared Hikaru, a broad smile on his face.

The two troublemakers had created a poll on their club website, the question being: "which host should be Kyouya's prince in the play?" The results were finally in: 70 percent voted for Tamaki, 15 percent for Mori-sempai, 10 percent for one of the twins and 5 percent for Haruhi.

"Poor Honey-sempai, no one voted for him," said Kaoru, a little sad for the cute sempai.

Gathering up all the documents needed for preparing their perfect scheme, the twins finally felt relieved. They had been stressing over what Kyouya would do, but it seems the shadow king had let them get away with it this time.

"Everything is ready," announced Hikaru, proud of their achievement so far.

"All we need now is the camera crew, the script and the activation of part B of our scheme," said Kaoru, looking around one last time to make sure they weren't followed.

Both twins grinned at each other before turning away and leaving the room, forgetting their documents on the table. Not long after the Hitachiins were out of site, a certain female host walked in, picking up the papers.

"Knew it," said the indebted host, a slight smirk appearing on her face as she rearranged the documents to leave no sign of unauthorized handling before strolling away.

**Headline for the next chapter:** Is this the end of their scheme?! Or will it get even better!! R&R to find out XD


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Author's notes for chapter 2: **Thank you to everyone who left a comment :) Hope you enjoy your read and please R&R.

This is only part one of chapter two.

Chapter 2 (part 1)

The host club was officially open, but the customers did not pay as much attention to their beloved hosts as they usually did. All were too busy chattering between themselves about the excitement the upcoming play brought upon their repetitive rich daughter lives. The Hitachiin twins, judging the brouhaha as a perfect opportunity to broadcast the second part of their wicked scheme, immediately started their announcement.

"To all our customers, we will now describe to you the content of our play…" commenced Kaoru, appearing to be enjoying himself.

"We will get to the important points right away. First of all, there will be…" said Hikaru, stopping his sentence midway to raise the already building tension in the vast room.

"…a kiss scene!" declared Kaoru, completing his brother's phrase.

A loud "KYAA!!" was heard, followed by a noisy "thump" sound, for the girl responsible for yelling had fallen unconscious out of overexcitement. Many customers followed her exemple and others were hectically jumping up and down, screaming "A KISS SCENE!!". A while after the girls had finally calmed down, the twins continued to inform them on the play.

"Second of all, we would like to tell you that a DVD, having captured every scene in the play, will be released shortly after the presentation for those who might want to treasure these moments forever on a disk," announced Hikaru, grinning.

"It is now time to reveal who the prince of the play will be…" said Kaoru, faking drum rolls on a nearby table.

Without a moment of delay, the shadow king grabbed the attention of the clients, promptly beginning his irreproachable speech.

"The prince, or shall I say, prince**s**, will be the Hitachiin twins," claimed Kyouya, throwing a subtle glance over at the two clearly mortified brothers.

"_Say what?!"_ thought the twins in unison, utterly horrified.

"B-but the votes obviously state an impressive win by…us?" said Hikaru, carefully inspecting the screen of Kyouya's laptop that had been taken out halfway through his sentence.

"_I knew it was too good to be true,"_ thought the younger twin, sending angry vibes at a certain club member with glasses.

"Kyouya changed the results after we left," whispered Kaoru to his older brother discretely.

"Dear guests, I shall now continue to clarify matters concerning the play everyone has eagerly awaited and that will, no doubt, take place next week, in the Grand Ballroom," started the shadow king, secretly smirking at the two tricksters.

"Damn him," murmured Hikaru under his breath.

"The story we will be presenting is fairly simple: two princes want to save the same princess who is imprisoned by two evil demons. There to aid them are two fairies who will be incarnated by Honey and Mori-sempai. To add drama to the plot, there will be a confession of love performed by Kaoru, prince #1 and a kiss scene with prince #2," explained Kyouya, noting down everyone's reactions to the idea.

Haruhi had slightly smiled, Tamaki was suspiciously calm, the twins were panicking, Honey-sempai continued eating his cake and Mori-sempai had his usual placid face on perfectly. _"Satisfactory,"_ thought Kyouya, closing his notebook.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2 (part 2)

Kyouya's speech had left the poor twins motionless for a while; so irresponsive that many of their costumers started poking and tickling them to, regrettably, no avail. Suddenly waking up from his short daze, Kaoru began mulling the situation over in his head. _"We're not admitting defeat," _the younger twin thought with a smirk in the corner of his mouth. _"I've got to take action," _he decided before cupping his brother's cheek with the palm of his right hand, letting a conspicuous blush cover his visage.

"No! I will NOT let Kyouya kiss you!! NEVER!!" he complained, tears forming in his eyes as he pulled his mirror image in for a tight hug. With this, Hikaru quickly caught on to his sibling's train of thoughts. _"Not showing any signs of weakness, huh?" _he figured as he embraced his brother back.

"It won't happen! We'll find a way, the two of us together!!" cried Hikaru as he leaned in and kissed his twin on the forehead, leaving the girls screaming for more.

And so on went that day's Brotherly Love scenario. As for the fans, all were divided in three parties: the ones who wanted the twins to stay together, others who secretly wished for a relationship between Hikaru and Kyouya and finally, another group of fans who suspected that Kaoru was jealous of Hikaru for being able to kiss Kyouya. The teenage girls were now obsessed by the so called "complicated love triangle" between the three hosts and it seemed to highly please the shadow king. _"Interesting,"_ thought Kyouya before yet again noting the event down in his notebook.

By the closing hour of the host club, one question remained; one that greatly intrigued the guests: will Hikaru really kiss Kyouya? Once again, the girls shared different opinions, but most didn't mind as long as there was a kiss scene. The last statement being quite advantageous for the twins for they had a chance to escape the shadow king's plans.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Hikaru with a small frown on his face as they both head towards the door.

"I'm thinking," replied Kaoru as they reached the hallway. They had succeeded for the most part, but were still lacking a way to avoid the kiss scene._ "All the girls are eagerly expecting a kiss,"_ he pondered as he placed his arm around his brother's shoulders. It was then that they noticed their favourite female host with the club's prince exiting a usually locked room situated a few minutes away from the host club. But that wasn't what shocked them…what had left them dumbfounded was the scene they witnessed: Haruhi and Tamaki were HUGGING. Hastily, Kaoru yanked a frozen Hikaru behind a garbage can, safely hiding the both of them from the suspicious couple's field of vision.

"W-were they just h-hugging?!" whispered Hikaru as he gawked at the two hosts in front of them. _"No way…are Tono and Haruhi…"_ he thought with a troubled look on his face.

"Shush, they're about to say something," warned Kaoru, slapping his hand onto his brother's mouth and preventing the latter to speak. "Don't you get it? Perfect blackmail material, Hikaru!" he continued, a large grin appearing on his face.

"Thank you, sempai," started Haruhi with a gentle smile on her visage.

"Thank you for what?!" Hikaru managed to murmur before his twin threw him the death stare. _"Stay quiet for crying out loud_," his glare seemed to say.

"Anything for my beloved Haruhi's happiness," answered Tamaki as he let go of the young girl. _"Now,"_ Kaoru signalled before dragging Hikaru up and interrupting the conversation, for he had an idea in head.

"What happiness, Tono?" he said, snickering beneath his breath as he walked up to the club president.

"I-it's nothing," staggered Tamaki as he backed away while trying his best to avoid eye contact. _"Honestly, sempai's a horrible liar," _assumed Haruhi, rolling her eyes and showing some signs of annoyance.

"Oh! My Lord is keeping a secret from us…wait until we tell the disappointed customers," followed Hikaru, catching on to his brother's intentions. _"Come on, take the bait,"_ he gibed interiorly as he watched the sempai's face go pale.

"I-I'm not…keeping a secret," returned Tamaki, stumbling on his words and clearly uncomfortable with the situation. _"This is bad,"_ thought Haruhi, nibbling on her upper lip.

"Stop bullying sempai, you two," she finally retorted, fiercely glaring at the twins. _"Oh my, a 'back off' signal," _interpreted Kaoru, a little disappointed for he loved teasing the Suou.

"Admit it. You're also in on the secret Tono's hiding," continued Hikaru as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Kaoru imitating him a second later; both enjoying the expression on Tamaki's face: the older teen's visage had flushed and his eyebrow was twitching.

"What do you guys want?" he said in an irritated tone as he separated the siblings from his precious daughter.

"How cruel, we were only curious…we would never want to…blackmail you two," the twins responded in unison, faking the puppy eyes.

"Good try. What has to happen will happen. There will be a kiss scene, let's go sempai," rejoined Haruhi tugging on Tamaki's sleeve and giving him the "let's get out of here" signal. Soon, they were out of view. Alone again, the twins heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"You think we should have let them go so fast?" asked Hikaru, pouting as he looking over at his brother.

"Nothing we could do about it since they didn't say anything worth blackmailing. We'll have to think of something else," said Kaoru as he grabbed the older twin by the arm, leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Weren't they hugging too?" whined Hikaru, still sulking as he began patting his brother on the head, messing up Kaoru's short brown hair.

"How many times has Tono hugged Haruhi this year?" the younger twin pointed out as he connected his eyes with his brother. Hikaru stopped walking, blinked a couple of times before realizing that fact. He went back to moping afterwards.

"Sucks…we only have a week left to find plan B," he grumbled as Kaoru giggled at his amusing reaction. The rest of the day just dawdled by.


End file.
